


Close Your Eyes

by leobrat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-08
Updated: 2011-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-16 19:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leobrat/pseuds/leobrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has gotten used to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Your Eyes

He has gotten used to it, he realizes as he tucks her in closer to his side. She has come up into the attic every night since that first night he kissed her, gently told the ghoul to hush and rest, and crawled onto his camproll next to him. He was asleep the first few times she did it, and woke to find her golden hair tickling his nose like feathers. She would always be gone before first light.

The fourth time she came up, he was waiting for her, and she looked him square in the eye, before he drew back the covers and pulled her in next to him. She was wearing one of his old school shirts. She cuddled into his side, and fell asleep almost immediately with a contented sigh. By the time Ron woke him up the next morning to help him de-gnome the garden, she was gone.

If anyone knows- and he suspects that Mum does- nobody lets on. During the day it’s like school again, with the Burrow bursting with every war orphan Mum could round up, and everyone is pitching in around the house, and there’s usually a round of pick-up quidditch in the afternoon. They don’t spend time together during the day, George is almost afraid to look at her.

But at night, he waits for her, and when she’s back in his arms, with her hair tucked under his chin, he finally breathes again.


End file.
